Into The Minds Of Kits
by eaglefeather15
Summary: Explore the lives of warriors when they were tiny kits in the nursery. Please read and review!
1. Graykit

**Here is the first kit, Graykit! (Graystripe) Please reveiw!**

Graykit sighed.

He was alone, gazing up at wondering stars that glittered down making his pelt gleam silver.

"Dear Graykit, why are you upset?" purred a voice.

"M-me?" Graykit glanced around but there was no one other than himself.

"Yes, little one."

"I'm... I don't know." Graykit twitched his ears nervously.

"Then let me tell you this, Graykit. You will meet a friend far beyond your home, you will fall in love far beyond your camp. And you will go far beyond the mountains." the voice spoke softly.

Graykit shifted, trying to remember all this.

"How far away will I find a friend?" he asked.

"Right beyond the forest."

"How far away will I fall in love?" Graykit asked.

"As far as the river takes you."

"How far will I go?" Graykit asked the last question.

"Beyond the snowy peaks, the driving wind, and the cloudy skies. You will find a new home, a new life, and a new partner."

Graykit gulped, realizing this was all so much for a kit.

He blinked, sniffed, and watched as the tiny stars twinkled.

"H-how will I start?" he murmured.

"By finding the friend." the voice replied gently.

"How will I know he's my friend?"

"He will have fire in his eyes, and the sun in his pelt."

Graykit shook his head.

"That's impossible! No cat is like that... Or I've never met one." he said.

"Ah, that may be. But destiny will help you with that." the voice meowed.

Slowly, the stars left, their twinkles lost in the dawn light.

Graykit woke in his warm nest, blinking in light.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Graykit?"

"Can cats have fire in their eyes and the sun in their pelt?"

**I hope you liked it. Next up is Bluekit (Bluestar)**


	2. Bluekit

**Here is the next chapter:**

I wonder what life would be like... if I were leader.

I'm not much of a leader now.

I'm small, and silvery gray.

Mother says I'm like a glowing gem.

But I always point out that gems aren't always gray.

If I were leader, I'd be sitting on that rock at the gathering with the other leaders.

I would have my own deputy, and I'd have friends.

Mother says, "If you want to be leader, you have to work for the rank."

Yes, I'm good at fighting, and I know things the other kits don't know.

Like how the river can sweep away a cat in one moment, and how mice scrabble so fast.

They call me wise.

Tigerkit says I'm the smartest she-cat in the nursery.

And he's the bravest tom in the nursery.

He would make a great leader, too.

His mother calls him Claws because of his long claws that shine in the sunlight.

Maybe he'll be leader first.

And I'd be his loyal deputy.

We used to play in the nursery together, and we'd play TigerClan.

Tigerkit would be leader, Tigerstar.

And I was deputy, Bluegem.

And when we got tired of playing TigerClan, Tigerkit would tell me stories he had heard of TigerClan.

He knows a lot about those fierce cats.

"I was named after them." Tigerkit told me one day.

"Really?" I had asked, batting at a ball of moss.

"Yeah. My mother says I'll grow up to be the best warrior in the forest." he bragged.

"I wish TigerClan was still in the forest." I said shyly.

"Hmm... That would fun." Tigerkit mewed.

"Are you half tiger?"

"No. But I wish I was." Tigerkit replied.

"Why?"

"Because tigers are wild. They can do whatever they want. They can kill whoever they want. They can race around until they get tired, they can fight until their finished."

"You'd look nice as a tiger." I had said.

"You think so?" Tigerkit asked, puffing out his fur.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Bluekit."

"What?"

"Some day, I'm gonna rule the forest and bring TigerClan back."

**Ha ha. Cute little Bluekit and Tigerkit. Anyway, next up is Ravenkit (Ravenpaw). And don't forget to review, review, review! And if you have suggestings on what kits I should do next, please let me know in your review.**


	3. Ravenkit

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter:**

The small black tom gazed around.

He was lost.

There was no answers from the dark shadows.

"Is anyone there?" he mewed softly.

Still no reply.

There was a soft rustling in the bushes, and Ravenkit dropped to the ground, trying to hide in the darkness.

"Hello? Who's there?" hissed a voice.

Ravenkit didn't open his mouth.

A large tom stepped out of the bushes, his eyes glittering in the moonlight.

A RiverClan cat!

Ravenkit gulped and inched farther away, carefull not to make a sound.

"I know you're there. I scent ThunderClan cat." the tom snarled, his eyes briefly passing over Ravenkit.

He didn't see the little kit, blending well with the shadows.

"Show yourself!"

Ravenkit's hind leg snapped on a twig.

Surprised, he leaped up and tumbled into the tom's legs.

"O-oh!" Ravenkit gasped, his eyes round.

"Ha. A kit! What are you doing so far from camp little one?" the tom asked, his gaze relaxing a bit.

Ravenkit shivered and crouched down.

"Well?" asked the tom.

"I'm... Ravenkit."

"Ah, yes. That name sounds familiar. I'm Oakheart, deputy of RiverClan."

Ravenkit's eyes couldn't help but stare.

He was looking at... a deputy!

"Looks like your about the age to be apprenticed." Oakheart said, sitting down.

"Oh, not for another moon." Ravenkit murmured.

Oakheart nodded slowly, his tail flicking back and forth.

"So what brings you so far from camp?" he asked.

"Me? I'm just exploring." Ravenkit mumbled.

"Ah, exploring is fun, isn't it?"

Ravenkit nodded.

"I like to explore at night, because that way my pelt blends in with the shadows and I don't get caught." Ravenkit explained shyly.

"Until tongiht." Oakheart chuckled, his whiskers twitching.

"Why are you out in the forest? Are you exploring too?" Ravenkit asked.

Oakheart hesitated.

"Well... kind of. I'm meeting someone tonight." he said.

"Who?" Ravenkit asked.

But Oakheart didn't reply.

He stood up, waved his tail as a godd-bye, and slunk back into the bushes.

"Who..." Ravenkit repeated, though he knew no one could answer his question.

"Who is Oakheart meeting tonight?"

**Do YOU know who Oakheart was meeting that night? ;) Oh, don't forget reviewing! I love reviews!**


	4. Dustkit

**Here's Dustkit! (Dustpelt) **

Soft sunlight shone into Dustkit's eyes and he blinked sleepily.

"Grrr..." he growled to himself.

"Ha ha. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest." Sandkit chuckled, padding up to Dustkit, her eyes shining playfully.

Those green eyes... so wonderful!

Dustkit sighed, breathing in Sandkit's sweet scent.

"Yoo-hoo! Your zoning out again, Dustkit!" Sandkit waved a paw infront of Dustkit's face and he blinked.

"What?" he asked.

Sandkit rolled her eyes and said, "Your a weird tom."

"Come on. Let's get some prey and eat together." Dustkit suggested, stretching.

"Okay. Hey, if we sit close enough to Graykit, we can tell him that mean joke we planned last night." Sandkit said eagerly, her beautiful green eyes gleaming.

"What's fat, lazy, and gray all over?" Dustkit resighted the joke they had made up.

"Graykit!" Sandkit and Dustkit cheered together, and fell over laughing.

"Wow, he's gonna flip once he hears our joke." Dustkit chuckled.

"And then turn bright red!" Sandkit added.

The two kits scurried out into the clearing and snatched two mice from the fresh kill pile.

"Let's sit over there." Dustkit murmured to Sandkit, flicking his tail to where Graykit was sitting peacefully.

They tip-toed over, and Graykit glanced up nervously.

"Hi, Graykit!" Sandkit said sweetly.

"Hi, Graykit!" Dustkit echoed sitting down next to the gray tom.

"Um..." Graykit gulped down his prey shyly and shifted away from Dustkit.

"No need to be shy." Dustkit said kindly.

"Yeah, we only want to tell you a cool joke we heard." Sandkit insisted gently, flicking her tail.

Graykit hesitated, then shrugged.

"I guess..." he mewed.

"Okay, here it goes." Dustkit said, glancing a smile at Sandkit.

"What's fat,lazy, and gray all over?"

Graykit gulped then said, "I don't know."

"You!" Sandkit and Dustkit exclaimed together, braking out into giggles.

They trotted off together, Dustkit feeling lighter than air with his best friend by his side.

"You know, Sandkit?" he said.

"Yeah?" Sandkit replied.

"We'll always be best friends, right?" Dustkit asked, curling his tail with Sandkit's.

"Of course." Sandkit purred.

**Kinda sad that they don't stay best friends... Oh well. Next up is Cloudkit! (Review please!)**


	5. Cloudkit

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's Cloudkit:**

Cloudkit felt the chilling wind hard on his back.

He inched closer to Brindleface who was telling a story to the other kits.

"And the old tom said, 'Take the stars, and place them in the sky so that all cats who have died can move on to a higher rank'. And the little she-cat said..."

The story bothered Cloudkit.

It wasn't true at all.

"Why did the old tom choose stars?" asked one of the kits, twitching his whiskers.

"Because he knew that if he didn't use stars, then he couldn't call it StarClan." Brindleface explained gently, curling her tail.

"Oh." the kit replied shortly.

"How do you know this is true?" Cloudkit spoke up fiercely.

Brindleface glanced at him, surprised.

"Well... you see Cloudkit, the little she-cat in the story passed this story on to her kin, and they passed it on to their kin, and-"

"But what if that little she-cat was lying?"

A gasp rippled through the kits, and Cloudkit wished he had taken back his question.

Finally, Brindleface spoke.

"Cloudkit, a cat wouldn't lie about something like this." she said coldly.

"But maybe she just wanted the attention." Cloudkit snorted.

The kits stared at Cloudkit with round glowing eyes.

Then one kit began to whimper.

"Brindleface! What if StarClan isn't real?" she sobbed.

"Deary, of course StarClan is real!" Brindleface comforted her kit, giving Cloudkit an icy glare.

Cloudkit fluffed up his fur, anger boiling inside him.

"No, it's not." he muttered under his breath.  
Brindleface pricked her ears, and Cloudkit guessed she had heard him.

Good.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Ashkit, one of the kits, asked.

Because my mother gave me away, because I hate it in the wild... Cloudkit thought angrily.

"He's a kittypet. All kittypets are odd." Fernkit, the kit who had been crying, mumbled.

Kittypet... What a mouse-brained nickname to call a civil house cat....

"Odd kittypets don't belong in the forest." Ashkit sneered.

"Yeah! You should just go home to your weird Twolegs." Fernkit added, supporting her brother.

"They're not Twolegs! They're my nice Housefolk!" Cloudkit snarled.

"No, their mouse-brained!"

"They are not!"

"Are too!"

"You're just scared that we'll rip you apart." Ashkit hissed, lashing out a paw.

Cloudkit leaped aside, his eyes round.

Could these kits really kill him?

Would they?

"Kits, stop!" Brindleface demanded, taking hold of Ashkit's scruff.

"Let me at him!" Ashkit struggled to get out of his mother's jaws.

Fernkit snarled at Cloudkit, fluffing up her fur to look ten times bigger.

Cloudkit inched away from Ashkit and Fernkit, his eyes sparking with fear.

"Ashkit, Fernkit, stop." Brindleface growled to her kits.

I doubt she even cares about me, Cloudkit thought bitterly.

How can I go on living like this?

I miss Princess, I miss my Housefolk, I wish I never agreed to be a warrior.

**Kinda sad. *Sniff sniff* Who ever reviews gets a free Cloudkit plushie! Next up is Featherkit! (Feathertail)**


	6. Featherkit

**Yay! Plushies for everyone!!! Here's the next chappie. It's not my best one, but I hope you like it...**

Featherkit knew her past.

It had burned a scar into her heart.

She was half-clan, never to be a true warrior.

"Stormkit, consider something." she told her brother one day.

"Sure." Stormkit glanced up at Featherkit.

"Does it ever bother you?"

"What?" Stormkit asked, confused.

"You know, that our father is from ThunderClan?"

"Oh, right." Stormkit turned his gaze away from Featherkit.

Featherkit sighed, realizing she had disturbed Stormkit's heart.

"Listen, I didn't mean to..." Featherkit started to say she was sorry, but stopped.

What could she say?

No matter what she said, they would always be half-clans.

Half-blooded warriors.

"Hey, let's not be dark about this." Stormkit said after a moment.

Featherkit nodded, glad to see the light back in her brother's eyes.

"Besides, Graystripe is a great tom." Featherkit said, and Stormkit nodded slowly.

"And no matter what, we'll always be Crookedstar's grandkits." Stormkit put in.

"Hey, Stormkit?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to change the subject or anything, but... have you ever thought about... falling in love?"

"Me? Nah. Love isn't for me."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

Featherkit shuffled her feet.

"What if we fall in love with the wrong cat?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Stormkit answered.

"Well, what if I fall in love with... let's say... a WindClan cat?"

Stormkit considered this for a moment, then shrugged.

"Dunno. I guess you can't be mates."

Featherkit agreed.

"But still, what if our lives lead us some place?"

"Like where?" Stormkit asked his sister.

"Like... the mountains." Featherkit meowed.

Stormkit grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"I'd love to live there... someday." he replied.

"Who knows. Destiny might just let us."

**And destiny will let them go to the mountains! Ha ha! Who ever reviews get free Stormkit and Featherkit plushies! Next up... Brokenkit! (Brokenstar)**


	7. Brokenkit

**Thanks for all those awesome reviews! *Hands out plushies* Warning: This chapter might have some mild killing.**

I scurried through the trees, tripping, falling, then scrambling up again to catch up to my friends.

Wildkit and Gazekit were far ahead of me now.

"Hey, wait up!" I called.

"You hurry up!" Wildkit hissed back over his shoulder.

I knew we weren't supposed to be out of camp.

We were just kits.

But Wildkit and Gazekit had talked me into hunting for a fox a patrol had spotted down by the stream.

"Here we are." Gazekit annonced, halting by the lazy stream.

I caught up to them and sat down, out of breath.

You see, I wasn't very big.

I was very tiny compaired to the large Wildkit and the strong Gazekit.

"Well, where's the fox?" I asked after a moment.

Wildkit slapped his tail over my mouth.

"Shhh." he whispered.

I glanced around.

There was no fox...

"Hey, Gazekit-" I started to mew.

There was a hiss and a red fox shot at Gazekit, his fangs gleaming.

"Gazekit!" I shrieked.

"Don't just stand there, Brokenkit. Go help him!" Wildkit snarled to me.

I hesitated, then lunged at the fox.

The fox whipped out a huge claw and scratched my side.

I tumbled back, my heart racing.

Wildkit growled at me, then raced forward to get at the fox's eyes.

No use.

The fox bit Wildkit's ear and Wildkit fell back, dazed.

I lifted my head to see Gazekit being clawed.

He was dying... and it was all my fault.

I couldn't save him... I had tried...

The poor kit went limp in the fox's paws, and I breathed in sharply.

Gazekit was dead.

Wildkit, angry and furious, made a huge leap at the fox's tail.

Big mistake.

The fox whirled around, caught Wildkit by the scruff, and threw him.

I watched as Wildkit landed with a horrid thud on the ground.

He didn't get up.

His eyes were glazed.

Wildkit had died trying to save his friend.

Fear gripped me as I realized I was next for the fox to kill.

But to my relief I heard a pounding of paws and Redscar, a ShadowClan warrior raced in.

He stared at the two dead kits, then looked at me.

I shivered.

Redscar attacked the fox, battled him to the ground, and killed him.

"Brokenkit, what has happened?" demanded the elderly warrior, stalking over to me.

I tried my best to explain everything that had happened.

Redscar nodded for me to return back to camp.

But as I padded on home, I looked over my shoulder at those two dead bodies, and I realized that could've been me.

**Next chapter will be: Leopardkit! (Leopardstar) All who review get a free Brokenkit plushies! Yay for plushies!**


	8. Leopardkit

**Thatnks for all those wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! *Throws plushies in the air* Here's the next fantastic chapter!**

"Let's play LeopardClan!" annonced Leopardkit, leaping onto a rock.

"Ooh! I want to play." chirped Mudkit, bouncing up and down.

"Me, too." Blackkit agreed.

"I'm leader!" Leopardkit declaired briskly.

"I'm deputy!" Blackkit mewed.

"I'm medicine cat!" Mudkit added.

"C-can I play?" meowed a small voice.

It was Mistykit and her brother, Stonekit.

Leopardkit shuffled her paws.

She was older then Mistykit and Stonekit, and often told them what to do.

"I guess." Leopardkit muttered.

Stonekit leaped forward, his teeth gleaming.

"I'm a warrior of LeopardClan, ready to fight!" he growled playfully, and lunged at Blackkit.

"I... What can I be?" Mistykit gazed up at Leopardkit shyly.

Leopardkit sighed, her whiskers twitching.

"You can be... um, the apprentice." she decided.

Blackkit and Stonekit finally broke appart from their little battle, and Blackkit mewed, "I'll be Mistykit's mentor!"

"Okay. Stonekit, Blackkit, and I will go on a patrol." Leopardkit annonced firmly.

No kit complained.

"I am the leader of the patrol. And I say that we have to mark LeopardClan's borders." Leopardkit meowed, leaping down from her rock.

"Your always the leader." Blackkit muttered under his breath.

Leopardkit shot him a dirty look.

"Come." she called, flicking her tail that brushed Stonekit's nose.

Stonekit sneezed, wobbled, then fell to the ground.

Leopardkit groaned.

Everyone else was so... lazy.

"Come on!" Leopardkit repeated as Blackkit helped Stonekit to his paws.

"Great StarClan, you don't have to bark at us." Blackkit mumbled, nudging Stonekit forward.

Leopardkit ignored Blackkit's comment.

The little patrol of kits made their way through the RiverClan camp, bumping into an elderly warrior who they battled to the ground.

"Get off me." grumbled the warrior, pushing Stonekit, Blackkit, and Leopardkit off his chest.

"But we're LeopardClan cats!" hissed Blackkit playfully, batting at the warrior's ear.

"And Leopardkit is our leader." Stonekit added, giving Leopardkit an admiring glance.

"Get off, before I tell the leader of RiverClan." snarled the warrior.

Leopardkit signaled to her patrol, and they leaped off of the elderly warrior.

"We showed him!" growled Stonekit as the warrior lumbered away.

"Yeah... Next time, fight better!" Leopardkit snarled.

Stonekit and Blackkit shot Leopardkit angry looks.

"What?" Leopardkit muttered, not meeting their gaze.

She was leader.

She could do whatever she pleased.

**Hm... I wonder if I made Leopardkit too bossy. Oh well. Everyone who reveiws get a Leopardkit plushie AND a Stonekit plushie. Next kit is.... *Drum roll* ....Sorrelkit! (Two people requested the she-cat, so I decided to do it.)**


	9. Sorrelkit

**Here are the plushies! *Passes out the Leopardkit and Stonekit plushies* And here's the next chapter:**

Sorrelkit stared up at Darkstripe.

He had been speaking with Blackfoot, a ShadowClan warrior!

Why?

"Dear little Sorrelkit, what are you doing out of camp?" cooed Darkstripe, though Sorrelkit could see in his eyes that he was not happy.

"I... Why were you talking with that ShadowClan cat?" Sorrelkit mewed.

Darkstripe's eyes flashed with panic, then he relaxed.

"No, no. I was only warning him to stay out of our territory." the warrior explained.

"But you said-" Sorrelkit began to speak, but Darkstripe cut in gently.

"Here, for be such a wonderful kit, I have a special treat for you." Darkstripe said, flicking his tail.

Sorrelkit pricked her ears.

She liked the sound of a "special treat" and she waited eagerly for Darkstripe to return with a bundle of red berries.

"Ooh! What are these?" Sorrelkit asked curiously, pawing at the berries.

"Um... special berries. They are yummy!" Darkstripe insisted.

"I never seen these before." Sorrelkit murmured.

"That's because, er, their special." Darkstripe twitched his whiskers anxiously.

"Ooh..." Sorrelkit breathed, staring at the lovely red treats.

Darkstripe watched carefully as Sorrelkit sinffed the berries, and rolled them over in her paw.

"Eat them. They're good." Darkstripe spoke softly.

Sorrelkit hesitated.

These berries looked good... but they reminded her of something Cinderpelt had discribed never to eat.

Yet, these berries were a treat from Darkstripe.

And Sorrelkit loved treats.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat them?" Darkstripe asked, edge to his voice.

"Um..." Sorrelkit looked up at the dark warrior.

He seemed eager for Sorrelkit to eat them, so it must be okay.

Sorrelkit gulped, then licked up one of the berries.

It crunched between her teeth.

There was a sudden pain on Sorrelkit's tongue.

Like a burning feeling.

But not hot.

"Ow, ow!" Sorrelkit tried gulping down the stinging berries.

They hurt, they hurt!

"Darkstripe-" she mewed in pain.

But the warrior only shoved more berries into Sorrelkit's mouth.

The burning feeling hurt so badly.

Sorrelkit gasped for air.

"Help!" she cried.

The next moments were a daze.

Cinderpelt was there one moment, then Sorrelkit was in camp, then she was drifting off to sleep.

The burning pain throbbed at Sorrelkit's throat.

She felt the pressure of death upon her.

Death... Death berries!

The name rang in Sorrelkit's ears.

Those red sweet-looking berries had been death berries...

Was Sorrelkit going to die?

But she had to tell the clan about Darkstripe and Blackfoot.

She had to!

Or was it too late?

Was death too close for Sorrelkit to fight back?

**Oooh! Sorrelkit was cute in this chapter. Hee hee. Everyone who is kind enough to review get a Sorrelkit plushie! Wooh! Next up is..... dun, dun, dun.... Tiny!!!! (Scourge) Yay for evil cats becoming cute and harmless kittens!**


	10. Special Chapter: Tiny

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, a special chapter. Every tenth chapter I make will be a special chapter which is about a rogue, loner, or kittypet. So stay tuned to watch for more special chapters!**

Tiny scappered through the tall swaying grass, and breathed in deeply.

Mm... the smell of the forest.

The black kitten turned his head, glanced around, then made a dash into the tall trees ahead of him.

This wasn't his first visit to the forest.

He had come here before, discovering three wild cats that had attacked him.

"Their huge, Mama!" he boasted to her once he had arrived home from the attack.

"Wonderful, deary." Quince had purred, licking her son between his ears.

Now Tiny was looking for those wild cats again.

He was curious, like most kittens were.

Tiny scrabbled over a rock and further into the shadowy forest, becoming more nervous at each step.

"Who is there?" he demanded, hearing the snap of a twig nearby.

It was only a squirrel, snuffling through the crisp leaves.

"Oh, why did I go so far?" Tiny murmured to himself.

With no luck finding the wild cats, Tiny turned around and headed back the way he had come.

But he only been walking for a minute when he heard a voice in the shadows.

It was muttering to itself, slowly and softly.

"Why? Why did I have kits with Quince?" the voice muttered.

At the sound of his mother's name, Tiny paused and pricked his ears.

"Not right, not right at all." the voice contuined to mumble.

"Hello?" Tiny spoke soflty, scanning the trees nearby.

The voice was silent.

Then came a growl, "Who's there?"

"Me... Tiny. I'm just passing by." Tiny spoke.

"Hm. Just passing by, eh? Well, this is ThunderClan territory. You'll be clawed if they find you here."

Slowly, a ginger tom stepped out of the shadows, his eyes gleaming a soft green.

"Wild cat..." whispered Tiny to himself.

"Huh. Your small, kittypet." murmured the ginger cat, flicking his tail.

"Are you a ThunderClan cat?" Tiny asked in a quite voice.

"Was."

"Was?"

"I was a ThunderClan cat once. Now I'm not."

"Why? Did you leave?" Tiny asked shyly.

"I didn't have a choice. I was exiled." the tom replied.

"Exil?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know my mother?" Tiny asked.

"Well, what's your mother's name?" asked the tom.

"Quince."

The name made the ginger tom's eyes widned.

Then he gazed at Tiny with loving eyes, and Tiny realized with a jolt who this tom was.

"Father?" Tiny murmured.

The tom nodded.

"My name is Goldcloud. I was exiled for having kits with your mother, Tiny."

Tiny stared.

Then he ran.

He ran as fast as he could out of the forest and away from Goldcloud.

Tiny was horrified.

He was a wild cat!

He couldn't be... He couldn't!

The moment Tiny rushed into his Housefolk's house, he dashed to his bed.

His nice warm bed... where no wild cats would ever lurk.

**Ah, but Tiny IS a wild cat... bwahaha! Anyway, everyone who reveiws gets a Tiny plushie!!! Next up is..... Brackenkit! (Brackenfur) Yes, a special someone out there must be dancing like crazy, cuz their favorite warrior is next! :)**


	11. Brackenkit

**Here's the next chappie:**

Brackenkit woke to the sound of his sister's calls.

"Wake up, Brackenkit!"

"Mmgrw?" Brackenkit grumbled, rolling over and blinking open his eyes.

He was in the nursery, his gray sister bouncing around, his mother Frostfur in the corner.

"Hey, hey! Get up!" Cinderkit poked her brother, who got to his feet sleeply.

"What's with you? Not that this is anything odd. You're always bouncy." Brackenkit mewed, flicking his ears.

"Hooray, Brackenkit! Don't you know what today is?" Cinderkit chirped.

"Uh..." Brackenkit twitched his whiskers as he thought.

Cinderkit didn't wait for her brother's reply.

"Our ceremony, mouse-brained!" she exclaimed.

Their apprentice ceremony!

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot." Brackenkit meowed, feeling foolish that he had forgotten such an importent day.

Cinderkit rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry." she mewed cheerly, then dashed out of the nursery.

Brackenkit followed at a slower pace.

"So who is your mentor going to be?" Brackenkit asked his sister as they headed for the fresh kill pile.

"Hm..." Cinderkit's face fell, and her eyes lost their sparkle.

"Come on... Tell!" Brackenkit insisted,

"Well, my mentors... Fireheart." Cinderkit mumbled.

"That's not so bad. So what if he was a kittypet?" Brackenkit asked, batting playfully at Cinderkit's ear.

"Just wait until Dustpaw and Sandpaw start making fun of me." scowled Cinderkit, brushing her brother's paw away.

"Oh, their gonna be warriors soon. And besides, we know Swiftpaw." Brackenkit tried to help his sister, but everything he said just led to another worry.

"Swiftpaw hardly talks to me anymore." Cinderkit meowed bitterly.

Brackenkit thought back to the days when Cinderkit and Swiftpaw had played all the time together.

They had been best friends!

"Listen, Graystripe is my mentor. And he's nice. I'm sure Graystripe wouldn't wants to be friends with Fireheart if he was mean." Brackenkit mewed.

"So?" Cinderkit snatched a mouse from the pile and headed across the clearing.

Brackenkit chose a sparrow, then hurried after Cinderkit.

As they passed the medicine cat den, Cinderkit and Brackenkit wrinkled their noses at the strong scent of herbs.

"Yuck! I'm so glad I'm not a medicine cat apprentice." Cinderkit mewed to her brother.

"Yeah. By the end of the day, you'd be all smelly!" Brackenkit put in.

"Ha!" Cinderkit, starting to brighten up again, padded under a tree.

"Come on. Let's eat here." Cinderkit waved her tail and sat down.

Brackenkit grinned, and joined his sister.

She was funny, fierce, and would make a great warrior some day.

***Sniff* But Cinderkit never will be a warrior.... *sniff* Anyway, next up is Leafkit! (Leafpool) Everyone who reviews gets a free Brackenkit plushie with three different sayings: "I'm an awesome warrior" "I rock" "I love being me!"**


	12. Leafkit

**Yay for reviews! I've decided to give my fans a special treat. Two chapters in one day! Here's Leafkit's chapter:**

Leafkit sniffed in the strangly familiar herbs and sighed happily, looking around the medicine cat den.

Cinderpelt was in the corner, sorting random herbs quietly.

"Hello, Cinderpelt." Leafkit mewed, and Cinderpelt spun around.

"Oh, Leafkit. Hello." Cinderpelt's eyes sparkled gently.

Leafkit grinned big, knowing Cinderpelt was happy to see her.

"Let me guess... Squirrelkit got another thorn stuck in her paw?" Cinderpelt guessed.

"No. I was just stopping by." Leafkit meowed.

"Oh. Well then, care to talk?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Um, sure." Leafkit said, taking a seat next to the gray medicine cat.

She watched in silence as Cinderpelt dropped a sticky silver wad into a pile.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Cob webs. They help stop bleeding, though they're hard to handle without getting your paws all sticky." Cinderpelt explained.

"Oh..." Leafkit murmured.

She knew a lot of the herbs Cinderpelt used.

There was Coltsfoot, Marigold, Yarrow...

"Leafkit, how is Firestar?" Cinderpelt mewed slowly, as she dropped another herb into the pile.

Leafkit pricked her ears, wondering why Cinderpelt was so curious about the flame-colored leader.

"Oh, he's fine." she replied.

"No fever?"

"Nope."

"Any chills?"

"I don't think so."

"Eating right?"

"Um, yes."

"Well, I'd better check on him anyway..." Cinderpelt meowed.

"Why? I know he isn't sick, Cinderpelt. Why do you always want to check on him?" Leafkit asked.

Cinderpelt blushed, and glanced away.

An odd thought passed over Leafkit

"You like him..." she whispered.

"No! I'm a medicine cat, don't you know that?" snarled Cinderpelt, whirling around.

Leafkit gulped, realiving she had bothered Cinderpelt.

"I know... I'm sorry, Cinderpelt." Leafkit mewed, hanging her head.

Cinderpelt's gaze softned.

She leaned down, and whispered in Leafkit's ear, "Can you keep a secret?"

Leafkit looked up, realizing Cinderpelt did care deeply about Firestar.

She loved him...

"Yes, I can keep your secret." Leafkit answered in a low whisper.

"Excellent." Cinderpelt meowed, raising her head.

Leafkit twitched her whiskers.

What if Cinderpelt had been her mother instead of Sandstorm?

No, no, Sandstorm was a wonderful mother!

"Care to help me with the herbs?" Cinderpelt asked Leafkit.

"Me?" Leafkit spoke timidly.

"Yes, you. You know the herbs well enough." Cinderpelt insisted.

"Oh, okay." Leafkit inched closer, and began sorting the herbs carefully.

After a few moments of silence, Cinderpelt paused in her work.

"Leafkit?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to be my medicine cat apprentice?"

**Oooh. Nice question, Cinderpelt. Yes, I did add a little FireXCinder into that chapter. :) Everyone who reviews get a Leafkit plushie AND a Cinderpelt plushie. Next up is Crowkit! (Crowfeather)**


	13. Crowkit

**Woah! Almost 100 reviews! Awesome!!! Here's another chapter:**

"Crowkit, Crowkit of WindClan!"

I groaned at the sound of my mother's voice.

She was always nagging at me...

"What is it, mother?" I muttered, batting at a moss ball.

Ashfoot rushed in, her eyes shining with painc like they always did.

"Crowkit, this is the last time I'm telling you- Play nice with Nightkit!"

Nightkit... That dreamy she-cat who insisted on playing with me night and day.

"Must I mother? She's so much younger then me. And she doesn't play right." I mumbled.

"There's no right way to play, Crowkit. Now go tell her your sorry for pushing her into the mud." Ashfoot demanded, and I groaned again, this time louder.

I struggled to my feet, making sure I was slow.

As I inched out of the nursery, I spotted Nightkit sitting in the clearing, licking rapidly at her muddy pelt.

"Crowkit, you better be sorry." she yowled at me, her eyes blazing.

"Mm...." I murmured, padding slowly over to her, then sitting down to lick my paws.

I liked bothering her.

It was easy.

"Look at my beautiful fur! It's all muddy and wet!" Nightkit went on complaining.

"Oh, stop being a whinnier." I muttered, twitching my whiskers.

"Do something about it." Nightkit growled at me.

"Ah, I may... I may not."

"Do something!"

"No."

"Yes! You will!"

"I will not."

"If you don't... I'll tell Ashfoot!"

That got my attention.

"You couldn't... You wouldn't!" I snarled at Nightkit, ready to claw her ears off.

Nightkit flashed me a smug grin.

Then she stood up, and raced towards the nursery.

"Stop!" I cried, leaping at Nightkit.

We tumbled into the grass, me clawing rapidly.

"Get off me, you piece of Fox-dung!" Nightkit hissed, tussling me to over onto my back.

She stood there, her paws pressing my limbs down.

Her eyes glimmered.

"Ha, ha. I win. I pinned you to the ground!" she sneered.

"I wasn't trying to beat you." I growled right back at her.

"Yeah right, Crowkit of WindClan. You like me, and you won't admit it." Nightkit scoffed.

"I do not!" I blushed deep red.

"Do to."

"I... I don't!"

"Don't lie."

"But I don't like you!"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

You see, I did like Nighkit.

Not a lot, but enough to be in love.

I just didn't want any other cat to ever ever find out...

"Get off me... Now!" I hissed, and Nightkit finally got off me.

"Well? Tell the truth, Crowkit." she snarled.

"Never."

"Never is a long time." Nightkit said briskly, flicking her tail at me.

I stalked away, Nightkit's words still ringing in my ears.

Never is a long time...

Too long...

**If you haven't already figured it out... (which I bet you have)... Nighkit is Nightcloud, Crowkit's future-mate. Everyone who reviews gets a free darling Crowkit plushie. Next chapter is Onekit! (Onestar) And about how Onekit got his name! *winks at a special reviewer who suggested Onestar***


	14. Onekit

**This chapter will be a bit shorter... Sorry. And by the way, I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in so long.**

Staring up at his mother, the kit felt sadness coming off her in waves.

"Dear, you in here?" mewed a voice.

It was Darkstone, the kit's father.

He padded into the nursery, his shoulders back.

He glanced down at the kit, his stare cold like ice.

"Darkstone, how can this be?" moaned the mother, her head bent.

"Dead. Three of them." Darkstone murmured.

"Y-Yes... and this is the one that survived." the mother meowed quietly, flicking her tail to the kit.

"Robinheart, don't worry. We'll raise him fine." Darkstone insisted.

The kit tilted his head, drinking in the three dead scents of his siblings.

They had been too small.

Too tiny to live...

Robinheart finally lifted her head, and licked the kit between his ears.

"My kit... my only living kit." she murmured, just soft enough for the kit to hear.

The kit mewed softly, wishing his littermates were still there, warming his pelt.

They had been his friends.

For a short while.

Until the shadow of death had overcome them.

All three... dead.

He was the one.

The last one.

"Darkstone, oh, what will we do?" Robinheart wailed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"The kit will grow like any other kit. He no longer has any siblings... He is the only kit we ever had."

"Your telling me, that we should go on living our lives as if we only ever had one kit?" Robinheart meowed softly, her whiskers twitching.

Darkstone nodded.

"This is the only kit we have." he annonced.

"One kit..." Robinheart whispered, soft enough for only the kit to hear.

One kit...

The two words rang in the kit's ear.

Over and over.

They began to sound like one word.

Onekit.

His name.

Onekit would be the kit's name, for he was the only one.

The one kit who lived past death.

He let out a sound, like a mew, only more shaken.

"Yes, Onekit?" murmured Robinheart, bending her head down to touch Onekit's pelt.

Onekit wanted to growl.

He wanted to shout.

He wanted to hiss and spit and snarl.

He hated this name.

Not Onekit!

What kind of name was that?

The kind of name that would scar him for life.

But Onekit couldn't protest.

He was far too young.

Maybe when he was older, he'd ask his father and mother for a new name.

"See... He can't even mew right." Darkstone growled softly.

"So? And you couldn't bare to stay and watch my three other kits die!" Robinheart wailed at her mate.

Onekit felt startled.

His mother loved him.

She's never let him go.

Yes, she had given him a name.

And his name would be Onekit.

Just Onekit.

**What a touching story! *starts crying* P-please review this chapter while I cry with sadness. T-the next cat will be Breezekit! And don't forget about the Onekit plushies for everyone who reviews.**


	15. Breezekit

**Thank you for the reviews. All of you are so nice!!! Here's the next wonderful chapter:**

Breezekit woke, the sun glowing into the nursery.

He glanced up.

Nightcloud was already awake, her back turned to him as she chewed at her breakfast.

"Good morning, mother." Breezekit called.

"Mm-hm." Nightcloud murmured in return.

Breezekit felt his heart sink.

Not another day like this...

Sitting up, Breezekit meowed, "I think I'll go see if Heatherkit wants to go play with me."

"Mm... That's nice, deary." Nightcloud replied.

Breezekit scruntched up his shoulders, wondering if his mother had even heard him.

Stalking out into the bright morning light, Breezekit spotted Heatherkit right away.

"Good morning, High-Tail!" called Breezekit skipping over to greet his friend.

His only friend...?

Heatherkit giggled, glancing up.

"Breezy, you know I don'y like that nickname: High-Tail." Heatherkit chirped.

"Well, then we're even. I don't like you calling me Breezy." Breezekit pointed out.

"Mm-hm..." Heatherkit purred, stretching out on her back and turning her gaze to the sky.

Breezekit lay down next to her and sighed.

A wandering cloud seemed to shape into Heatherkit.

Beautiful, graceful, smooth...

"...Are you listening, Breezy?"

"Huh?" Breezekit glanced over at Heatherkit.

"I guess you weren't." Heatherkit huffed.

"What, High-Tail?"

"I was talking about that golden tom-kit I saw yesterday. You know- the one I saw at the border?"

Breezekit nodded slowly.

He and Heatherkit liked exploring, and they often trailed to the border without anyone else noticing.

"Well, he's kinda handsome... But I wonder what he was doing so close to the border... as a kit." Heatherkit meowed.

Breezekit drew in his breath.

Handsome?

"Then I guess, he's just as adventerous as you and I are." Heatherkit went on.

Breezekit gulped.

"No! He's just some kit." Breezekit snapped.

Heatherkit twitched her ears, then grinned.

"I know. What- do you think I like him or something?" she chuckled.

No, where did you get THAT thought? Breezekit thought angrily.

But he didn't reply.

"Come on, Breezy. We're friends, and friends can speak their minds, right?" Heatherkit mewed.

Not MY mind... Breezekit thought, keeping his gaze from Heatherkit.

"Come on, you think some handsome tom-kit is something to talk about?" Breezekit muttered, sitting up to look at his friend.

"Hm? Do you have any better subjects?" Heatherkit retorted.

"Yeah! I heard Onestar talking yesterday, and he's planning on making my father your mentor."

"No way!" Heatherkit gasped.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it awesome?"

"Breezy, that's amazing. Your dad is so skilled."

Breezekit blushed.

"I just hope I get a good mentor." he added shyly.

"I'm sure you will- besides, Ashfoot is your grandmother!" Heatherkit pointed out.

"Thanks High-Tail." Breezekit purred.

"Any time, Breezy." Heatherkit replied cheerfully.

**Anyone starting to have second thoughts about Breezepelt? Everyone who reveiws gets a free Breezekit plushie. Next up is Mistykit! (Mistyfoot)**


	16. Mistykit

**Thank you soooooo much for all those reviews. By the way, I just got an awesome new book called The Sight. It's about wolves and it is wonderful! I highly suggest this to teens and pre teens. If you've already read it, please let me know! Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

I woke that one glittering morning with a curious feeling.

Sitting up, I listened to the sounds around me.

The soft breathing of my brother...

The gentle sound of the breeze...

The birds that sat in the treetops...

But something else.

I perked up my ears and inched towards the exit of the nursery.

Graypool would flip if she knew I was leaving camp.

Just for a little while.

Something was out there.

And maybe it was waiting for me.

Cralling out into the empty camp clearing, I was aware of a shadow.

It was lingering by the camp, it's shape strangly familiar.

I didn't dare call out to it, for fear I would wake the whole clan.

Instead, I crept forward, keeping my gaze on the shadow.

It moved.

Then it stopped, freezing.

I could feel it staring into me, like a cat stares at its prey.

Then it was moving once more, slowly...

A fox?

No, something worse.

As it stepped from the shadows, my stomach yolted.

A badger!

I was no longer worried about waking the clan.

I screamed.

"Hey! Hey, who's there!?" hissed a voice.

Two warriors charged out of the warriors den.

The badger lunged at me, and I shut my eyes.

"What are you doing, Mistykit? Run!"

But I couldn't.

I was too afraid.

Pain pierced me like lightning piercing a tree.

The badger plowed me over.

I opened my eyes to stare at the horrible black and white face.

It breathed into my nose.

Odd... I thought.

The grunts it was making were turning into words.

"Me Midnight. Me want to play." the badger seemed to grunt.

I perked up my ears.

This was just a baby badger.

Nothing to be afriad of...

"Take that, you mouse-brained badger." hissed a warrior, thrashing out at the badger.

"Midnight" reared up with pain.

She bolted into the trees, blood trailing behind her.

I got up.

I stared.

"Are you alright, Mistykit?" asked a warrior.

I gulped, but my throat stung.

"Who was that?" I asked in a shrill voice.

"Huh?"

"Who was that badger?" I asked again.

"Just a badger- looked pretty young."

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Hear her speak. She was speaking to me." I murmured, half to myself.

The warrior chuckled, then told me to go to the medicine cat for some herbs.

But more then once, I looked over my shoulder at where the badger had dashed.

Midnight wouldn't be coming back.

Midnight had been a one moment mystery.

But now she was gone.

Like the breeze that stirred my pelt.

A mystery to be left behind.

**Baby Midnight! Awww.... so cute. All who review get a Mistykit plushie. Next up is Redkit! (Redtail)**


	17. Redkit

**Thank you for the reviews. Yes, you all get free Midnight plushies too. I think I messed up timelines on this chapter, so bare with me. It was harder to write then other chapters. Ugh.**

"Bluekit, from now on until your warrior ceremony, you will be known as Bluepaw."

"Bluepaw, Bluepaw!" Redkit scrabbled to the front of the crowd, chanting the beautiful cat's name.

He gazed up at the proud new apprentice, and grinned.

Feeling another flank against him, Redkit turned.

It was Tigerkit.

Tigerkit and Redkit locked gazes for a moment, Tigerkit's amber eyes burning into Redkit's.

"Watch it, Tiny." Tigerkit curled.

Redkit drew his gaze away from Tigerkit, feeling his face burning.

The two toms had never been friendly towards one another.

They hated each other.

"That'll be me up there soon." Tigerkit was saying to his friend, Thistlepaw.

"Yeah, I bet." Thistlepaw jeered.

"Then I'll be able to beat you at a tumble fight for sure!" Tigerkit hissed in return.

Redkit lost intrest in the conversation and went to greet Bluepaw.

"Hi, Redkit!" Bluepaw purred, padding up to the bright red tom.

"Congrats, Bluekit- I mean, Bluepaw." Redkit corrected himself shyly.

"Thanks." giggled Bluepaw.

Redkit's heart sank as he watched Bluepaw's gaze drift towards Tigerkit.

The she-cat obviously wanted to speak with her best friend instead of Redkit.

Redkit slunk back into the chattering crowd, as he watched Bluepaw approch Tigerkit and Thistlepaw.

"Hey, Redkit!" called a voice.

Redkit looked up to see Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy padding towards him.

"Er, hi." Redkit mumbled shyly.

To be honost with himself, Redkit considered he was the most shy cat in all of ThunderClan.

That's why he shrank to the size of a mouse as the strong and tall Tawnyspots approched.

"Redkit, I have good news."

Redkit remained silent, his eyes fixed on Tawnyspots.

"You and Tigerkit will both be recieving your apprentice names together in a few moons." the deputy explained.

With Tigerkit?

Redkit felt his head spin.

How could this be?

Sharing his special day with Tigerkit would ruin everything.

"See you later!" Tawnyspots called as she trotted away.

Redkit sighed, and padded into the pleasently empty nursery.

Snuggling up in his warm nest, Redkit squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep.

But he couldn't.

The thought of Tigerkit made him feel horrible.

His stomach yanked itself into a knot.

Redkit groaned and rolled over.

"Hey, um, Redkit?"

Redkit's eyes opened, and he spotted Bluepaw in the entrence of the nursery, gold sunlight lining her delicate frame.

"Hi." he replied flatly.

"Um, Redkit. I saw you go into the nursery... you looked so sad." Bluepaw murmured, padding forward.

"I... I'm fine." mumbled Redkit, blinking his eyes.

"Okay then." Bluepaw replied, though her voice sounded unsure.

"Tawnyspots just gave me some... unexpected news." Redkit explained, pawing at a ball of moss.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Bluepaw said softly.

But before she turned to go, she leaned down and licked Redkit's cheek.

Then she dashed out of the nursery, leaving Redkit dazzed, but strangly happy.

**I used a little Redtail+Bluestar in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like that pair. I don't, but I added it in anyway. Everyone who reviews gets a free Redkit plushie.**


	18. Silverkit

**Oops. I forget to mention which kit would be next. Well, it's Silverkit! (Silverstream) And by the way, Happy Father's Day!**

Silverkit scrabbled through the dark den, finally detecting her father's scent.

"Daddy?" she purred softly, nudging his warm body with a silvery paw.

"Mm-gh?" Crookedstar grumbled.

"Daddy."

"What is it?" he yawned, stretching out his paws.

"Daddy, the other kits want to go catch a fish with me. Can I?" Silverkit's voice was so shy and quite, with hardly no clue what so ever about what she was saying.

Crookedstar sat up suddenly.

"You will not!" he boomed.

"But they said-"

"I don't care what they said, Silverkit. You will not go wandering off."

Silverkit flattened her ears, and slunk out of the leader's den.

"This is why I don't have any real friends." she snorted.

But she was a smart little she-kit, and she's never go against her father's word.

Besides, she got enough attention already.

All the queens loved her like she was their own, and many young toms paid extra time to sit with her at Sunhigh as she ate her prey.

But Silverkit longed for someone she could call a friend.

"Hello!" purred a singy-song voice.

Silverkit turned around to see Graypool, the young queen, heading towards her.

"Good-morning, Graypool." Silverkit replied, letting the name roll of her tongue pleasently.

What a nice name... with the Gray sounding to it.

Beautiful.

"How's my little deary?"

"Fine, Graypool." Silverkit replied sweetly.

She never ever tried to get on the queens' bad sides, for fear she would no longer be their "favorite."

Even if she WAS in a bad mood herself.

Ever since Silverkit's mother had died, the queens had all pitched in to act motherly to little Silverkit.

"Lovely weather, Graypool." said Silverkit, trying to make small talk.

"Mm-hm, deary. Isn't it lovely?" Graypool agreed.

Silence.

Silverkit pawed gently at the ground.

Why was Graypool so hard to talk to?

"And... the prey is well stocked, Graypool" Silverkit added slowly.

Graypool gave a little laugh.

"Now, deary. There's no use in trying to talk adultly around me. Go ahead and play with the other kits. I think their playing tag in the nursery." the young queen mewed.

"Yes, Graypool." Silverkit nodded.

But she didn't head for the nursery.

How could she?

Sitting on the sidelines and watching everyone else run around wasn't fun.

But then again, what could Silverkit do?

She trotted around the camp a while, then stumbled upon a tiny ant hill.

Tiny ants were scurrying up the sandy hill.

Each one looked so busy, so hard working.

Silverkit peered closer, careful not to breath too hard and ruin the little ant hill.

The ants seemed to form a line into the hole.

They didn't waste a second.

"You have something to do." Silverkit murmured to the ants.

She watched each ant carefully, then made up a little game.

Trailing her eyes over each ant, she started to give them names.

"Jadekit, Lilykit, Mothkit, Streamkit..." Silverkit began to list the ants as they slipped into their hole.

"...Robinkit, Jaykit..."

The ants pace got faster as Silverkit began to list the names quicker.

"...Stripekit, Orangekit."

The line finally ended, leaving one last ant unnamed.

Silverkit thought hard as the ant disappeared into the hole.

"Oh, I know." she exclaimed. "I'll name you Graykit."

**Silverkit is sweet, isn't she? Sadly, she has no friends. Until she meets Graystripe *wink wink* Lol. Everyone who reviews gets a Silverkit plushie. Next up is Cinderkit (Cinderheart, NOT Cinderpelt)**


	19. Cinderkit heart

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy during Summer. Anyway, here's Cinderkit (heart):**

Cinderkit opened her eyes as the first rays of light gleamed into the nursery.

She sat up, and blinked.

Her eyes had only opened yesterday, and she was still getting used to them.

...What was that?

Cinderkit pricked her ears, and glanced around at the sleeping queens.

She breathed in deeply, then breathed out.

Something fluttered infornt of her face, and Cinderkit jolted.

It was a pure white feather, curved and soft.

Cinderkit squeeked, and leaped at the feather, her paws stretched out.

She caught the feather and tumbled over into the mossy bedding of an empty nest.

Moss balls rolled from under Cinderkit's paws, and she scrabbled up.

The white feather was soon forgotten as she chased the moss around.

_Thud, thud, thud!_

Cinderkit's feet pounded around the den.

By the time she had stopped rounding up moss, Cinderkit's paws were all worn out.

She lay down on her belly, her legs sprawled out around her.

Suddenly, there was a noise outside the nursery.

Curious, Cinderkit got to her weak paws and set out to find the noise.

It was silent in the camp, and a faint breeze tugged at her gray pelt.

The noise could be heard again.

A sweet sound, like tweets.

_Twitter, twitter!_

Cinderkit looked up.

Above her head was a black little bird, flapping its wings as it went along.

The black bird seemed to spot Cinderkit and swooped down.

Cinderkit could feel the bird's powerful talons touch her ear.

She ducked, cowering fearfully outside the nursery.

The black bird swooped again, this time gently tugging a piece of fur from the she-cat's back.

Cinderkit growled playfully, then wondered if she could catch this bird.

It swooped again, this time sooner, and Cinderkit didn't duck.

She yowled eagerly and leaped.

The bird screeched as Cinderkit's claws raked its bare leg.

Cinderkit pulled it down, then hissed at it.

Suddenly, agony touched the little she-kit.

She stared at the black bird that was struggling weakly from beneath her paws.

The feeling of dread passed through her, and Cindekit bit back a cry of sadness.

She let go of the black bird, and slowly backed away.

The black bird didn't move.

Cinderkit squeeled, wondering if she had killed the bird.

Then, it stirred.

It shuffled, flapped, and took off to the sky.

Cinderkit let out a sigh.

Not dead.

Not dead at all.

Trotting merrily back into the nursery, Cinderkit felt very pleased with her little morning of exploring.

**Not one of my best, but I wrote it from the view of little Cinderkit. It was fun to write, anyway. I really enjoy Cinderheart in the books. :) Please, please, PLEASE review and you will get a Cinderkit (heart) plushie along with an apology cookie for me not updating sooner. **

**So what are you waiting for? Click that little green box below and type in a kind word or two. Oh, and don't forget about suggestions for the next chapter. I need them!**


	20. Special Chapter: Rusty

**Okay, thank you so such for all those reviews. (I got 10 in less then one hour of having the last chapter up!) This is the special chapter. You all voted for Rusty, so here he is. Firestar as a little kitten!**

"Rusty, catch!"

Rusty looked up suddenly, just in time to see a big rainbow colored ball fly through the air.

"Woah!" he shrieked, and dashed from the ball, reaching cover under the living room sofa.

"Hehe. You didn't catch it. That means I win." the voice of Rusty's sister announced.

Rusty peeked out to stare at Princess

"You didn't win." he mewed, his soft kitten voice squeeking.

"I did so."

"Did not. Let's play something else." Rusty said, cralling out from under his hidding spot.

"Fine. You pick, because everything I pick you don't like." Princess explained, her ears twitching.

"Sure." Rusty agreed.

He went silent for a moment, his mind scanning over all the games he and Princess could play.

There was a scratch at the backdoor, waking both kittens from their thoughts.

"Come on. That's probably Spud." Princess meowed, and headed towards the kitchen.

Spud was Rusty and Princess's good friend.

He was older then the two, and he was let out of his house often.

Rusty considered Spud to be lucky.

He got to explore everyday!

Sure enough, Spud was peeking in through the slick back door, his nose pressed against the glass.

Rusty and Princess knew the routine.

They began to mew very loudly, and pawed at the door.

Finally, the housefolk came and opened the door for them.

Rusty bounded out first, Princess not far behind.

"Hey, Spud." Rusty mewed as he tumbled into the soft grass.

"Hi, Rusty. Hello, Princess." Spud replied, catching Princess's eye briefly.

It was obvious the little kitten liked Princess almost as much as she liked him.

"So, what's new in the neighborhood?" Rusty asked, as he trotted around the garden of his backyard.

"Nothing much. Except Bruce. He went into the forest yesterday." Spud explained.

Rusty's eyes grew wide, and he nodded for Spud to go on.

"Well, Bruce came back all frantic, and he said that he saw cats in there." Spud said rapidly, and he glanced around nervously.

"Wow. Really?" Princess gasped.

"Were they nice cats?" asked Rusty hopefully.

Maybe the cats could come and stop by his garden like Spud did.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this... But Bruce said the cats tried to eat him!" Spud murmured, his head lowered and his eyes dark.

"Eat him?" echoed Rusty and Princess together.

They glanced at each other, then looked at the tall fence that blocked them from the forest.

They suddenly felt glad that the fence was so tall.

"Bruce is fine now. And his housefolk are taking him to the vet soon." Spud said, but his voice dropped sorrowfuly.

"No cat ever is the same after they come back from there." Princess agreed.

Rusty nodded slowly, then looked at Spud.

Would his friend be going soon, too?

Then Rusty looked at his paws.

Would he be going soon?

**Here's the thing, I don't know what kittypets called the vet, and I don't have a Warriors book at hand. So... sorry if my kittypet grammer is a bit off. Whoever reviews gets a Rusty plushie! Next up will be........ Snowkit! (The deaf kit of ThunderClan!) Thank you very much, whoever suggested this one. This next chapter might end up being a poem... I'll have to think about it. REVIEW!!!**


	21. Snowkit

**Thanks for the reviews! Since I made this chapter kinda quickly, I decided to add it today instead of tomorrow. This isn't really a poem... I don't know what to call it, though. Beware: This might make you cry.**

I was only a kit.

A deaf little kit.

I didn't want to die.

I was just trying to get along in life.

So please understand, mother.

I was only doing my best.

But I never heard your voice.

And what's the point now?

I've died.

Wrapped in the the thorny talons of a hawk.

Mother, I'm dead.

And don't blame the hawk.

For he knew no better.

He was just trying to get along in life.

Just like me.

But I died...

So what's the point in saying this?

I love you, mother.

But I'm dead...

So forget it.

I didn't wanna die.

I didn't hate my life like some.

I was a good kit, right?

Well, okay...

But I died.

And don't forget me, mother.

Don't forget my cry.

I cried to you.

I wanted you.

But I died...

Oh well.

Too bad.

And I would say how much you cared for me.

And how you never gave up.

But I have no reason...

Because I'm dead.

Forever dead.

And just remember,

I love you, mother.

But...

I'm dead.

So good-bye.

Forever.

***sniff* Oh... so sad! It's basicly a little speech from Snowkit to the mother after he died. Or is Snowkit a she-cat...? No, I think its a tom. Who ever reviews gets a free Snowkit plushie. Next up will be..... the one, the only: Tigerkit!! (Tigerstar) Yayy. Don't you just love cute evil kits?**


	22. Tigerkit

**OMS! 300 reviews! Thank you so much everyone!!!! Eeeeeep! Special thanks to brackenfurlover and Mudfur, and a few others I haven't memorized. You guys have been reviewing almost ever since the beginning. Okay, okay... Enough blabbering. On with the chapter.**

The bushes rustled, and two cats emerged.

One was much taller then the other, and his eyes shifted from side to side.

The other, a kit with extra big paws and glittering eyes stood beside him.

"How much farther?" the little kit asked, his voice tired and worn.

"Stop complaining, Tigerkit. If you become my apprentice, I don't want to have one that doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." snapped, Thistleclaw, the taller cat.

"But you said you'd teach me how to catch prey!" Tigerkit mewed, and he stared up at Thistleclaw with trusting eyes.

Thistleclaw grunted, his large head swinging from side to side.

"This way." he replied, and padded onward.

Tigerkit sighed.

It was obvious Thistleclaw believed in "early training."

No wonder he had shoved Tigerkit (his apprentice-to-be) out of the nursery in the dead of night and told him they were off to start hunting lessons.

It was a mouse-brained idea in Tigerkit's mind.

He was so tired, his eyes sagged sleepily every time they paused.

"Keep up." Thistleclaw growled.

"Are we there yet?" Tigerkit asked.

"Be quite."

"But-"

"I said, keep your mouth shut or else!"

Tigerkit clamped his mouth shut, not bothering to see what "or else" meant.

After a few minutes of tramping through the forest, Thistleclaw and Tigerkit stopped.

"Sniff." Thistleclaw directed.

Tigerkit sniffed loudly, then coughed.

What was that smell?

"Crow-food. It's rotting prey." Thistleclaw said, as if replying to Tigerkit's own thoughts.

"Yuck." Tigerkit stuck out his tongue and made a face.

Thistleclaw's eyes darkned.

"Take another sinff." he commanded.

Tigerkit sniffed again, putting himself through the terrible scent of crow-food once more.

"What else did you smell?" asked Thistleclaw, waiting expectently.

"Um..." Tigerkit scrunched up his face and sniffed again.

"Well?"

"Uh, I smell... Mouse!" Tigerkit exclaimed.

Thistleclaw hissed for silence.

"Yes, mouse. Now where is it coming from." the mentor asked.

"Over by that big oak tree." Tigerkit replied, pointing with his striped tail.

"Mm-hm... Now go hunt the mouse." Thistleclaw said sternly.

The instructions left Tigerkit puzzled.

He stood, staring at the warrior.

Then he shook his muzzle and tip-toed over to the oak tree.

He peeked his nose under a pile of leaves.

Nothing.

He looked up the tree, wondering if mice knew how to climb.

Nothing.

He looked back over at Thistleclaw, feeling a bit nervous.

How was he supposed to hunt?

He couldn't ask...

He was too shy.

"Well?" Thistleclaw called, growing a bit irritated.

"Um... I think the mouse might be playing hide-and-seek with me." Tigerkit mewed shyly.

"Hide-and-seek? That's the most mouse-brained thing I've ever heard!" boomed Thistleclaw, and the birds in their nests above shuffled nervously.

"I... I don't know how to hunt." Tigerkit wimpered, ducking his head.

Thistleclaw wasn't even teaching him how to do it.

"Mouse-brained..." Thistleclaw muttered, then padded over to the oak tree.

Tigerkit watched the warrior as he breathed in, then turned his head to the side.

"Over there. The mouse is in those growing ferns on the side of the oak. Find it. Kill it." the mentor growled.

Kill it.

Tigerkit flexed his tiny claws.

He had to kill it.

Then Thistleclaw would be proud of him.

Right?

Stalking over to the ferns, Tigerkit crouched down like he had seen the apprentices in his clan's camp do when they practiced hunting.

"Here mousy..." Tigerkit whispered, and he heard Thistleclaw curse behind him.

Kill the mouse...

Kill it, and then Thistleclaw would be happy.

Tigerkit pressed his belly to the ground, then caught sight of the little beast.

It was scuffling around, unaware of the death looming over it.

Tigerkit sprang.

He caught the mouse between his paws, and heard the meow of success coming from Thistleclaw.

Without thinking, Tigerkit bit into the mouse's little flesh.

Blood dripped onto his claws.

He let go of the now dead mouse and froze.

He had killed.

His first kill...

But why was he not happy?

Tigerkit turned his gaze to his claws, gleaming in the moonlight.

They were blood splattered.

Blood...

The blood of Tigerkit's first kill.

The first of many to come.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! *evil music plays in backround* I thought it would be cool to show Tigerkit's "first kill." I like the line, "I think the mouse is playing hide-and-seek with me." I cracked up as I typed that. XD Next up is Yellowkit. Yayyyy awesome kitty with my favorite color as her name!**


	23. Yellowkit

**Thanks for the reviews, and everyone gets Tigerkit plushies. Sorry, I forgot about that. Here's Yellowkit:**

Yellowkit leaped forward, pinning Raggedkit to the ground.

"Gotcha, Raggedkit!" she purred, her rusty voice pleased.

Raggedkit got up, his pelt matted with thick layers of dust.

"Fine. But this time... I get to be the warrior. You're the ThunderClan cat that just crossed my border." the little tom growled playfully.

"Okay. Grrrr..." Yellowkit tried to act like a nasty ThunderClan cat.

Raggedkit giggled.

"I'm a ThunderClan cat, and I'm too fat and I can't run fast or attack well!" Yellowkit contuined.

"Ha! Mouse-brained cat. I'm gonna get you!" Raggedkit mewed, and he lundged to Yellowkit.

"Eeek!" Yellowkit exclaimed, and charged for the nursery.

"Hey, no hidding in the nursery, Yellowkit!" Raggedkit protested.

Yellowkit glanced over her shoulder at her best friend.

"I've got a better idea." she said, turning around to face the other kit.

"Oh, really?" Raggedkit said curiously, and he sat down, licking his paws.

"Yeah. You go hide. And I'll try and find you. I see the apprentices play it sometimes." Yellowkit explained.

"That's a two-moons-old-kit game." Raggedkit jeered.

"Is not."

"Is so!"

"Let's play one round." Yellowkit said pleadingly.

"No." Raggedkit growled.

"We can play it... out of camp." Yellowkit spoke slyly and softly.

Raggedkit glanced at his friend, his eyes gleaming.

"Really? Wait, no... We can't do that. My mother might notice I'm gone." the tom-kit said tartly.

"Aw, she won't notice. And neither will mine. They're too busy chatting in the nursery. Come on." Yellowkit meowed, and gave Raggedkit a gentle nudge.

"Okay... Let's make sure no warriors see us." Raggedkit spoke in a hushed voice, beginning to tip-toe to the entrence of the camp clearing.

Once the two kits had snuck out of camp and had padded on for a little while, Yellowkit halted.

"I'll count to ten mice, and you hide." she announced.

"Sure." Raggedkit mewed, then dashed off in the direction of the dense trees.

Yellowkit closed her eyes, and began to count.

"One mouse, two mouse, three mouse..."

Once she had counted to ten mice, Yellowkit opened her eyes.

It was quite...

Too quite.

She bounded in the direction Raggedkit had gone.

It was dark in these thick trees.

Yellowkit began to stumble through thorny bushes and unexpected roots.

"Raggedkit." she called nervously, suddenly forgetting this was a game.

There was no reply.

A bird screeched overhead and Yellowkit froze.

The heavy breathing of a creature could be heard nearby.

"Raggedkit... is that you?" Yellowkit asked shakingly.

There was a snarl, and a huge red fox burst out of the trees, its eyes streaked with death.

Yellowkit was paralized, and everything went black.

The last thing she remembered was the fox looming over her, and a familiar pelted cat streaking to the rescue.

* * *

"Raggedkit..." Yellowkit moaned, and her eyes blinked in the light of day.

She rolled her eyes over, and realized she was in the nursery, her friend by her side.

"Yellowkit... Are you alright?" Raggedkit asked quietly.

Yellowkit made herself grin.

"You saved me, Raggedkit." she purred softly.

**Cute little YellowXRagged chapter. :) Everyone who reviews gets a Yellowkit plushie. Oh, and I think I might of spelled paralized wrong... I dunno. Next up will be Birchkit! (Birchfall) And don't forget to give me suggestions for the next "Special chapter." I like to start thinking up ideas early.**


	24. Birchkit

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I, er, took a break. Yet a review from an adoring fan made me unable to resist! Thank you, all. Now it's time for Birchkit's story. Kinda spooky... spine tingling!**

"Good night, Birchkit." whispered the young kit's mother's silky voice.

Birchkit's eyes closed softly, and the tom sailed into a dream filled sleep.

Opening his eyes suddenly, Birchkit found himself in a forest of ice and snow.

Drifts reached up to his belly, and wind whipped at his pelt like a beast.

"Mama!" Birchkit shrieked, suddenly frozen with not only snow, but fear.

He scrambled through the glistening forest, gripping to the ground for dear life.

Shutting his eyes, Birchkit felt a warm pelt beside him.

"Mama, is that you?" he gasped, whipping around to greet the other cat.

Then Birchkit reeled back in horror.

A still body lay in the snow drifts beside him.

Frozon... dead?

Birchkit shuffled forward, feeling the cat's ice-covered pelt.

Nosing it carefully, the tom rolled the cat over onto her side.

The face was empty and cold... Eyes closed.

Yet Birchkit didn't need open eyes to know who lay in the drifts before him.

"Hollykit!" he cried suddenly, horrified by his sister's dead body.

The wind suddenly picked up speed, and the trees around started to sway dangerously.

With a thunderous crash, a branch plundged down from the dark, snow-painted sky- straight for Birchkit!

Squealing, Birchkit scurried out of the way just in time.

But Hollykit was still there... crushed by the branch.

"No! Hollykit! Please don't leave me!" Birchkit bellowed into the storm.

His words were lost in the evil cackle of the wind.

Hanging his head, Birchkit felt ready to drop down and die along side his sister.

He built up a small drift and sat beside it to block himself from the cruel storm.

Yet no shield could block the misrable storm that was hissing inside the kit's heart.

With a gasp, Birchkit's eyes flung open.

The storm was over.

No snow sprinkled his coat.

The freezing forest had disappeared.

Without a second thought, Birchkit stood from his nest and felt around in the darkness of the nursery.

"Hollykit?" he whispered.

Cold, dead silence.

A soft whimpering sound met Birchkit's gentle ears.

"Mama?" he whispered, hearing his mother's soft sobs.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Birchkit gulped.

His mother was sitting beside a still body.

Hollykit... was dead.

It hadn't just been a dream.

While Birchkit had slept, his sister had died.

For a second time, the storm whipped through Birchkit's heart, freezing it with horror.

**I didn't do much research on Birchkit, I have to admit. So I'm not really search if Hollykit died first, or the other sibling Birchkit had. Anyone who reviews gets a... Yup, you guessed it. A BIRCHKIT PLUSHIE! Oh, and enjoy the Super Bowl. :)**

**Next up is Hawkkit. I picked him by random... so.... I'll figure something out!**


	25. Mousekit fur

**Hey, reviews, reviews! How awesome! *gives plushies* Well now... I bet you're a bit confused by the chapter title. "Mousekit? I thought she said Hawkkit was next!" Yeah, well... I forgot that there had been a manga including Hawkkit's early kithood. And since I haven't really read that manga yet, I can't really do his sotry yet. Sorry! So we have Mousefur instead! Please enjoy... :)**

I couldn't believe it.

Blinking the hot summer dust from my eyes, I stared as Runningkit shot around camp, racing against one of our denmates.

He had to be the fastest kit ever!

And he was my brother.

"I win!" Runningkit's yowl broke out expectingly as he reached the apprentices' den- the finish line.

The denmate gave Runningkit a gentle cuff before scampering off.

"I'll beat you some day!" the young kit called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd of ThunderClan.

Runningkit laughed and padded over to me.

"Hi, Mousekit," he said calmly, flicking his tail as if nothing had happened.

He almost acted bored.

"That was awesome!" I exploaded into a flurry of praise for my brother.

"You're like a WindClan cat! I hear they're super fast." I explained, my eyes shining.

Runningkit just smiled.

He was so modest about everything.

What I would pay to be as fast as him...

"Hey," he said after a moment of silence. "I can teach you."  
"Teach me to... to run like you?" I sputtered with joy.

"Sure." Runningkit shrugged as if he would about to share a piece of prey.

I couldn't hold in my excitment.

I charged into the clearing's center with a yelp of eagerness.

"Oof!"

"Hey, watch it."

I scrambled to my feet to stare at the tall warrior I had bumped into.

"S-sorry..." I ducked my head, feeling mouse-brained for taking off like that.

I hurried back to Runningkit who let out a purr of pleasure.

"Nice try," he admitted to me. "But keep control. Deal?"

I nodded, still flushed from the embarrassing moment with a senior warrior.

We waited until the clearing thinned out a bit, then Runningkit led me near the apprentices' den.

"Okay," he started. "We'll do a sprint from here to the nursery."

"Got it!" I replied, raising my tail.

Crouching low, I prepared to take off.

My eyes stared towards the finish line.

My heart pounded.

"Go!" Runningkit cut into the silence of the hazy evening.

I took off like an eagle, striking prey.

Or atleast I felt like it for a moment.

I tripped (maybe over my own paws) and skidded into the dirt which clouded up around me.

Runningkit's pawsteps could be heard approching me.

I leaped to my feet, anger sizzling like the summer's hot sun.

I had failed!

Never could I be like Runningkit.

Marching off without another word, I retreated to the nursery.

Inside, it was stuffy and supplied even more boil for my temper.

I curled into my nest and started to groom my sand-covered pelt.

Runningkit ducked in, looking a bit nervous to be confronting me during one of my moods.

"You did good, Mousekit."

I didn't reply.

"We can try again tomorrow."

I looked up. "I'll never be as good as you."

Runningkit sat down next to me and helped with my grooming.

Once we were finished, he gave me a tiny smile.

"Maybe you'll never be a fast runner... But I bet you'll be a fantastic hunter!" he insisted.

"What makes you say that?" I replied tartly.

"I've seen you tackle leaves before- Those claws can rip anything! And you pounce like a cat from LionClan."

I couldn't help beaming at my brother's praise.

"I guess so..." I suddenly felt like Runningkit, a bit shy to admit my skills.

"Come on," Runningkit nudged me. "Let's go play before Mother calls us in for the night."

Feeling much better, I got to my paws and followed my brother out of the nursery.

I might never be as fast as him, but atleast I had my own future ahead of me.

And that was enough to make me happy any day.

**Mousekit.... hehe, she's got a temper. Hasn't changed much as an elder, has she? ;) Hm... let's see... review and get a Mousekit plushie. Next chapter will be about Littlecloud (Littlekit) and how he was made an apprentice early on. Seriously, you've gotta love him. **

**Review peoples!**


	26. Littlekit

**High-five to those who reviewed. And plushies! Okey-dokey, let's take a look at the next chapter: Littlekit! **

Croaching low, Littlekit breathed in the fresh dewey air of dawn.

His chest tickled against the grass of the deep forest.

Pricking his ears, Littlekit heard a soft scuttling in the leaves nearby.

He took in a deep, silent breath.

Mm... mouse!

Wiggling forward like a snake, Littlekit locked on the brown tiny body which was weaving in and out among the crisp leaves.

He prepared to leap, his eyes never leaving the mouse that would soon be a topping piece to the fresh kill pile.

Wam!

Out shot a young, skiddish she-cat.

Her fiery red pelt made Littlekit recognize the apprentice right away.

"Littlekit!" the she-cat hissed, blocking the small kit's way to the prey.

"Blazepaw," Littlekit mumbled, hearing the soft sound of mouse steps scuttling away.

"What are you doing out so early?" Blazepaw growled, her eyes flashing. "What are you doing out at all?"

Littlekit returned the she-cat's angry glare for a moment, then glanced away.

"I... I was just practicing. I think my ceremony will be soon. Brokenstar said-"

"That's no excuse!" Blazepaw cut in to Littlekit, who blinked at her.

"I was going to catch a mouse. Then you scared it away," he explained timidly.

"How could you do that?" sneered Blazepaw.

"I could," Littlekit replied, puffing out his chest.

"Without training?" Blazepaw groomed her ears and shot the kit an amused look.

"Yes! I can show you," Littlekit mewed.

"Oh, this'll be good!" Blazepaw exclaimed with a mew of laughter.

Littlekit knew the she-cat was only waiting to mock him for failing.

So he strode off, Blazepaw bounding after him.

"Show me, and I'll leave you alone," Blazepaw tempted.

Littlekit looked over his shoulder.

It would be wonderful to have Blazepaw out of his way for once.

The she-cat was always nagging and making him look mouse-brained.

"Okay," he replied slowly.

"Go ahead," Blazepaw sat down and waved a paw. "Take you're time!"

Littlekit tested the scents around him.

The smell of vole reached him within a moment.

Waving his tail, Littlekit pointed to underbrush nearby.

"There's a vole over there," he told Blazepaw.

Blazepaw nodded, her eyes asking Littlekit his next move.

Littlekit dropped down, feeling the cool earth against his pelt.

His ears were up, alert at the slightest sounds.

But as he crept forward, Littlekit cuaght scent of something tangy, replacing the vole's smell.

He could feel the sharpness of it catch in his throat, and he nearly gagged.

Catching his actions, Littlekit tried to focus on his hunt- and the watchful eyes of Blazepaw.

Yet the strange scent lead Littlekit's eyes to a jumble of leafy plants, growing at the roots of a tree.

He had seen these before, in the medicine cat's den.

What were they used for?

Littlekit's tail flicked curiously.

Blazepaw grunted, breaking Littlekit's thoughts.

"Yoo-hoo! Are you gonna be done soon?" she whispered, careful not to scare the vole.

Littlekit nodded, forgetting the plants.

He stared firmly at the vole's grayish pelt which flashed between a shrub and the tall wild grass.

Stepping forward, Littlekit's paw landed on a crunchy brown leaf.

It crunched, sending the vole's head upward in alert.

Feeling angry at his awkwardness, Littlekit flattened to the forest floor, hoping the prey wouldn't notice him.

The vole, whiskers twitching, fell back down to investigate a nut shell.

Littlekit hurried on, now not wanting to miss his chance.

One... two ... three!

With a sudden leap, Littlekit lundged at the tiny prey, his mews filling the air.

Landing with a clumsy thud, Littlekit flailed around, trying to snap at the vole who was escaping into the bushes.

With one last struggle, Littlekit went limp.

He sighed, hearing Blazepaw's soft mews of laughter.

"Nice try, kit," she chuckled, padding up to him. "Next time, maybe you can entertain the whole lot of apprentices!"

Littlekit leaped to his feet, but was at loss with words.

Suddenly, a serious looking warrior streaked in.

"Blazepaw! We need you for a fox attack down by the border. Come on!" he flicked his tail, and Blazepaw hurried off with him, glancing over her shoulder one last time to give Littlekit a teasing grin.

She's too young to be fighting a fox! Littlekit thought, suddenly fearing for the young apprentice.

He felt a prickle down his spine, remembering how many lives had been dropping from ShadowClan.

No longer was he in a hurry to become an apprentice.

Padding over to the leafy herbs, Littlekit picked a few and hurried back to camp.

The herbs would be needed in the medicine cat den.

Hopefully not for Blazepaw's soon-to-be broken blood-splattered body.

**Yes, I made Blazepaw up. Yes, I was too lazy to look through a Warriors book to find a real ShadowClan apprentice. Yes, if you review you will get a plushie. Next up will be a special treat with Sandkit. Awwww... Valentines day gift from me to you guys. You're gonna love it!**


	27. Sandkit

**Happy Valentines day!!! I hope you enjoy this cute little chapter about Sandkit!**

"Newleaf is on its way... I can tell," Sandkit mewed happily as she sat under a tree in the ThunderClan camp with Dustkit.

"Yeah. Then we can get rid of all this chilly weather," Dustkit agreed, shaking flurries of snow from his dusty-colored pelt.

Sandkit sighed.

She felt trapped inside the brambly walls of the camp.

She wanted adventure!

"Hey, look at that!" she exclaimed, a bright plant catching her eye.

The plant was poking up in the snow drifts beside a thorn bush.

Its stunning petals curled in, not yet in bloom.

"Let's go check it out," Dustkit agreed, padding over to investigate.

Finally something to do, Sandkit thought as she trotted after her best friend.

Dustkit started to dig at the snow around the beautiful plant, Sandkit quickly joining in.

"Ow!" Sandkit cried as something sharp pierced her small paw.

"It has thorns!" Dustkit informed Sandkit who started to lick at the wounded pad.

"Do you think we can remove them?" Sandkit asked in between hurrid licks.

"It's a safe try."

Dustkit got to work, slicing the tiny thorns from the plant with his short claws.

Sandkit, not wanting to sit around while her friend did the work, joined in on the dislodging of the nasty thorns.

"There- All thorn-free." Sandkit announced once their duty had been done.

"Great." Dustkit's eyes lit up. "I know! Let's pick it and show it to all the other kits. They'll be so jealous of our treasure."

OUR treasure... Sandkit smiled

"Okay." Sandkit began to paw at the ground around the root.

The earth was solid, packed down by the ice and snow that had kept it firm for so many moons during Leaf-bare.

"Help me!" Sandkit called to Dustkit. "The earth is to hard."

Side-by-side, the two kits dug.

But their weak claws and tiny paws couldn't ground up the icy dirt.

With a loud, dramatic sigh, Sandkit plopped down to rest.

Dustkit kept on at it, his short grunts telling Sandkit that he was only trying to act strong.

"What's going on? Busy with something?" called a warrior's voice.

Redtail padded up to the two kits, his face smiling.

"We're trying to dig up a plant we found," Sandkit explained to Redtail.

"Looks like you've found a rose," Redtail explained.

He gently scooted Dustkit out of the way, then plucked the flower from the ground without harming it.

"Yes! Let's go show the others, Sandkit!" Dustkit exclaimed, charging off.

Sandkit stared at the rose which Redtail gently set at her paws.

"This rose has gone a long way to bloom so early. You know, it's the flower of love," Redtail told Sandkit, who looked up at him.

"Really?" Sandkit mewed.

Usually, she thought love and romance were gross sujects, especially for a little kit like herself.

But now, as she gazed at the rose's closed red petals, a thought came over her.

"Thanks, Redtail!" she called as she raced off with the rose.

"Anytime, Sandkit!" Redtail replied with a chuckle.

Sandkit found Dustkit by the apprentices' den, raving to some apprentices about the treasure.

A few kits were there, too.

Sandkit spotted Graykit and Ravenpaw sitting side-by-side.

Ravenpaw was a little older then Graykit, Sandkit, and Dustkit.

But he was close friends with silly little Graykit.

"Show us, Dustkit!" Graykit piped up.

"Just wait till you see it!" Dustkit shot Graykit a huge, I'm-better-then-you grin.

Dustkit caught sight of Sandkit who was hidding the rose behind her back.

"Come on, Sandkit," he urged her. "Show them our find!"

Sandkit hesitated.

She didn't want their delicate treasure to be put on display, passed around, and envied.

She wanted to give it... as a gift of love.

"Dustkit," she murmured. "Did you know the rose is the flower of love?"

Dustkit nodded. "Now I do."

"Then I want you to have it," she whispered in return.

"Me?"

"Yes."

Dustkit seemed to blush, then he shrugged.

"Um... thanks, Sandkit," he replied with a smile.

Sandkit pawed the rose over to Dustkit, who gave her a gentle lick on the ear.

"Look! There it is!" Graykit's eager cry called out as he caught sight of the rose.

But Dustkit and Sandkit didn't listen.

They trotted off together, the rose twined in Dustkit's tail.

**Cute, eh? I don't care if you think DustXSand is a total fake pairing. I like it. 3**

**Anyway, enjoy the rest of your holiday, and stay warm! If you review you will get a good-old Sandkit plushie. Next up will be Squirrelkit. Thanks for the suggesting to a reviewer!**

**And if you have a webkinz account, and exclusive/rare items you would be willing to trade with me please friend me: Rainsayre. Goodie!**


	28. Author Note

Hello everyone.

Once again, my writing has become slow for this story.

Only a few days ago I began typing up a new story, called From Start to Finish: Book 1 It is more story based, unlike Into the Minds of Kits. So I hope you take a look at it. At the moment, I just don't want to be balancing under the weight of two stories. So I'm ending this one, and moving on. This is the first story I have actually completed, so WOOT!

And now here's the good news...

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO INTO THE MINDS OF KITS!

It will feature not kits, but apprentices! I don't know when I will start it, maybe towards the end of Summer. But keep your eyes peeled.

The story will probably be called Into the Hearts of Apprentices. Not bad, eh? I am excited to start a sequel to this ever-so popular story.

Thank you for being so supportive and reviewing like real true fans!

And for all of you who review... Here's an Eaglefeather plushie!!!!

So please take a look at my new story, and keep on reading.

With love and happiness,

~Eaglefeather15


	29. I'm BACK!

I've returned-

Hey everyone! Wow... almost a year since I closed down this story? So what if I told you I had changed my mind? What if I told you this story could continue on? Would you be very happy? Because I know deep down, this is what I want to be doing. I WANT to be making up little kit stories to please those of you out there who need a short story to read during the summer.

So I need your help... I need to know... what kit do I do next? Please help me out with suggestions, so we can get this story back up and running!

StarClan light your path,

-Eaglefeather15

P.S. As soon as I get a good suggestion, I'll write/type it up, then post it on this fanfic. Be on the look out for a new chapter! =)


End file.
